sam help!
by Hannah1796
Summary: ok i all i can say is if you don't like it don't read it! Also this story is not for kids so be older when you read this its rated m for violence and sexual references Cat mixed up with a man who controls her and abuses her and sam tries to stop it but cat doesn't want sam getting hurt the man kidnaps cat And sam has to find her before its to late! Hope you guys like this
1. cats job

This is my new story called sam help! Hope you guys like it its rated M just incase

Also violence sam sam! Guess what! Cat yelled cheerfully what sam asked

I got a job! Cat said cool really? Where sam asked its a place to sing and dance! Cat

Said that's cool..cat are you sure your cut out for a job sam said

Of course! I babysit with you don't i cat said yeah but.. Ok then! Cat said cutting

Of sam then cat ran off sam figured she went to her new job great now i gotta babysit

By myself sam said sam was worried about cat having an actual job cause she's

Not very bright she doesn't want to call her stupid but... That's what she thinks

So sam went to the bedroom to cats side and started looking for a number or

Something with the name of the place on it she practically tore the room

Apart looking until she found something in the teddy bear where she kept her

Medication finally! Sam said in relief i little piece of paper with a mans name

On it woe that's weird usually singing bars arint named after mens names

Sam said so she called the number in the back hello is this Mr Jones's place?

Sam asked _yeah this is him who the hell is this _a man on the other line said

Sam hung up quickly her heart was beating in fear this man sounded so

Creepy like one of those guys in mob movies sam got out of the floor

She quickly called cat come on cat pick up _hello!_ Someone else answered cats

Phone it sounded like the same man _look cats busy right now _then the man hung

Up i gotta go down there this place sounds to creepy i'll have to look this

Place up on the internet i don't wanna call that chiz face again sam said

Sam quickly typed the name on the paper something finally came up

Oh my god! Cats working at a strip club sam said as she put her head in her

Hands crying and sam never really cries about anything but cat was her

Best friend she already lost carly she can't lose cat too i have to get cat away from

That lifestyle sam said sam assumed cat didn't know that's what the place is

Sam looked the address and street name of the place on her phone oh my god

Its in a bad part of LA god i hope cats ok sam knew cat couldn't take care of herself

And had to find her quickly so sam had to dress up like a man so she could get

In after she got dressed she hopped on her bike and drove as fast as she could

She drove and drove and finally got to the bad part of LA and she found the place

Called Mr Jones's sam began feeling scared but she knew she had to go in there

As she got in there loud Music was playing people were doing drugs smoking

And the place was full of naked women sam sneeked in the dressing room

Cat! Thank god your ok sam said as she ran and hugged cat aww thanks

Who are you? Cat said cat its me sam can't you tell by my voice sam said

Oh hi sam what are you doing here? Cat asked im here to get you outta here sam

Said why? Cat asked cause this is a strip club owned by a mob man! Sam said

I know sam cat said tilting her head down then why are you working here!

Sam asked cause i get 100 dollars an hour and plus what other people

Give me cat said you mean the sleezy old perverts that slip dollars in

Your underwear! Sam said no! Come on! Sam said grabbing cats arm no sam let

Go! Cat said then sam and cat herd someone coming shh get behind there cat said sam wasn't listening at first go! Cat said whispering


	2. telling everyone

Sam went and hid behind the red certain as a man with a loud voice came in cat!

What's all the noise back here! The man shouted um nothing i was just calling a friend

Its her birthday and um.. I was just telling her happy birthday the man gave cat a suspicious look as if he didn't believe it then he looked around and then left hurry

Up and come out here the man yelled back in the room ok now you can come

Out cat whispered cat this guy seems like a maniac you need to come home! Sam

Whispered fine! I will ok go wait outside for me outside cat said ok but hurry up! Soon

The man came back in i knew you wasn't alone you lied you little whore! The man

Yelled hey don't talk to her like that! Sam yelled you better leave or your gonna

Wish you didn't come here the man threatened sam sam just go! Cat yelled no! Not

Without you! Sam yelled please sam i have to talk to him alone cat said sam gave cat

A second stare and then left sam ran outside to wait for cat on her motorcylcle _meanwhile in the club_ cat why was that girl here the man Yelled look i think we should

Talk about what? Im gonna have to quit what? The man asked im quiting you don't

Get this business do you you can't leave unless i tell you to until then your mine!

The man said getting in cats face cat started gasping as sam was still waiting she tried calling cat _ring ring_ cats phone went of before cat could grab it the man did oh look its

Sam the man said in a tiny tone hello cat can't come to the phone right now call back

When she's dead then he hung up after sam herd that she felt like she was having a

Panic attack so cat anything else you wanna try to do since your so smart the guy said

Slapping cat come on where wait! Where are you taking me? Cat yelled put me down!

Put me down! Cat yelled soon come on cat answer! Sam yelled soon enough

Sam herd cats high pitched screams _please put me. Down! Sam will get you! You here me!_ Oh my god! Sam gasped hey stop sam said running by the time sam got to them

They had already been in the car and speeded up wait! Stop! Sam yelled

Pretty soon she saw cat banging on the window yelling help to sam help! Sam shouted

But no one answered sam fell to the ground in tears crying so loud that you would think

Someone would have herd her but know one did just when sam felt hopeless and

Thought her friend was gone forever with that psychotic freak of a man she remembered

She was though and no one stood in her way so she stopped crying and got up and ran

Back to her motorcycle she hopped on and drove off as fast as she could screeching

The tires not caring if she ruins it or not this is the first time she didn't care about her

Bike she didn't care about fat cakes eather she just wanted her best friend back

She thought to herself with cold tears running down her face as she got home she ran in

And called everyone in cats unicorn address book with everyones phone numbers and

Told them what happened she put out serch warrant and told the police and they

Put out an amber alert outside on tv they even took cats picture put flyers up everywhere

Then she called dice and goomer and told them she needed help finding her then she had to do the hardest thing ever call and tell her nona she preyed to god that nona

Wouldn't have a heart attack of hearing the news of her only grand daughter is missing

Sam took a breath and called her hey Nona i have to tell you something

Cats been kidnaped then sam herd a crying old ladys voice on the other line _oh my god! _

Soon sam started balling herself then she fell to the ground _now listen sam were gonna get our cat back ok we will! _Nona said

I know i am im going to do everything i can and im gonna get her sam said


End file.
